1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch plate for a friction clutch, the friction clutch comprising a clutch with internal gear teeth for non-rotational attachment to a transmission input shaft which transmission input shaft defines an axis of rotation. The friction clutch can also include a hub and a hub disc which hub disc is non-rotationally connected to the hub, sheet metal parts in the form of a lining carrier and a cover plate located one on either side of the hub disc. The lining carrier and cover plate can be non-rotationally connected to one another and can be held at a distance from one another. The lining carrier can have friction linings, which friction linings are located radially outward on the lining carrier. There can preferably be apertures in the lining carrier and cover plate on one hand, and in the hub disc on the other hand, to hold springs which make possible a relative rotation between the friction linings and the hub when torque is exerted.
2. Background Information
Such a clutch plate is disclosed, for example, in German Patent 14 25 185. German Patent 14 25 185 discloses that on a clutch plate, the hub and hub disc can be manufactured on a single component, and corresponding to some of the hub discs, there can be a lining carrier or a cover plate, which can be non-rotationally connected to one another and held at a distance from one another. There is a friction device in the area radially inside the torsion springs.
German Unexamined Patent Application 28 14 240 also discloses that the hub disc can be realized in the form of a divided clutch plate, with gear teeth which allow some play in the circumferential direction, whereby the play defines the range of action of an integrated idle damper. In this case, the lining carrier is guided in the vicinity of its inside diameter by means of an L-shaped bearing ring with respect to the hub.
German Unexamined Patent Application 34 42 705 also discloses that on a clutch plate with an idle damper and a two-part hub, and with gear teeth and play in the circumferential direction, the cover plate can be guided with respect to the hub by means of an L-shaped bearing ring.